A different love story
by molly phantom
Summary: link tries to ask zelda to marry him but she rejects him find out why zelda rejected link, and find out how link handles being rejected.
1. Chapter 1

it was a sunny day in Hyrule and Link with a smile on his face was on his way to Hyrule Castle to ask Princess Zelda to marry him when he got to the castle Princess Zelda was happy to see him,

"Link i'm so happy to see you, how have you been?" Zelda asked happy to see Link

"i've been ok, and i was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date?" Link asked looking up from the ground

"Impa do i have anything to do today?" Zelda asked looking at Impa

"...no you do not have to do anything for today" Impa said looking at Zelda's agenda

"does that mean you can go out with me?" Link asked trying to not jump up and down

"yes it does Link, do you know where we are going?" Zelda asked getting up from her seat

"it's a surprise" Link said worried that he didn't have a place to take Zelda out on a date

so Link quickly thought of where to take Zelda for their date and he remembered that she loved Lake Hylia ever since the Zoras Domain so he toke her there for the date,

"now Zelda i'm going to blindfold you and have you ride with me and Epona to the date" Link said as he blindfolded her

Link put Zelda on Epona, and then he started to text Impa telling her that he didn't prepare ahead of time and she needed to help him get the date area set up so Impa agreed to help, *one ride to Lake Hylia later*

"ok we're here!" Link said leading Zelda off Epona and taking the blindfold off her face

"oh Link it's wonderful how did you know that i love Lake Hylia?!" Zelda asked surprised

"i can't tell you" Link said winking at Zelda

after Zelda and Link ate lunch Link looked at Zelda as if he had something to ask, Zelda noticed Link was staring at her and she asked him what was wrong.

"is something wrong Link?" Zelda asked with a confused face

"nothing it's just...I wanted to asked you something" Link said nervous

"what is it?" Zelda said ready for the question

Link pulled out a ring sized box nervously

"Princess Zelda will you marry me?" Link said his face flushed in red

"Link I'm so so sorry but I have to say no"

Link was shocked he was wondering why she said no

"w-why?" Link asked tears starting to form in his eyes

"I'm sorry Link but I can't tell you" Zelda said standing up with tears in her eyes as she stared to run back to her castle

Link was heart broken and he didn't want to be at Lake Hylia anymore so he left.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter 2

Link and Epona left Lake Hylia Link was heart-broken that Zelda said no to marrying him he, Link than heard someone singing and followed where the singing was and it was coming from Lon Lon Ranch so Link went to go see who was singing it was malon but she wasn't singing epona's song but singing other song,

"your little brother never tells you but he loves you so, you said your mother only smiled on her TV show, you're only happy-" malon stated to sing

"hey malon what are you singing?" Link asked interrupting malon's song

"oh hey Link i'm singing a new song i heard on youtube want to hear it?" malon asked Link

"just give me the link to the song and i'll listen to it sometime" Link said still upset

"is something wrong Link?" malon asked walking over to Link

"Zelda didn't want to marry me and i've had a crush on her since we were kids" Link answered as he started to cry

"did she tell you why?" malon asked as she leaned on Link's arm

"no she didn't" Link answered starting to sob

"well if she didn't tell you, and she hasn't accepted you're feelings for her, then she's probably not worth it and you should move on" malon said as she hugged Link to comfort him

Link hugged malon back he was still sobbing, after a good while of sobbing Link finally calmed down and stopped hugging malon and malon stopped hugging Link, malon then looked up at the hero she started to blush, she then grabbed Link's hand she was so nervous to kiss him,

"you know other people are in love with you and they would give anything to be with you" malon said still nervous and blushing

Link finally smashed his and malon's lips together, Link then stopped the kiss and put his arms around malon, malon put her hands around the back of Link's neck,

"so you want to go out sometime?" Link said looking at malon their lips were still close to each other

"why can't tonight be our first date?" malon asked falling more in love with Link

"I guess this can be our first date" link said still staring into malon's eye's

(hey guys molly phantom here and i thought that i could continue the story in link's point of view leave a review on what you guys think)

 **Link's POV:**

malon backed away slowly still blushing she then looked up at me,

"i've actually been in love with you ever since we first meet" malon told me

"then why didn't you tell me when we saw each other after i pulled the master sword out of the pedestal of time?" i asked her as i got closer to her

"i had forgotten about you because i thought i would never see you again so when i saw you again i didn't regonize you until you played epona's song" malon told me still blushing but starting to cry

"woah malon honey i'm not mad in fact i understand i mean i would have done the same" i said as i wiped the tears off her face

"you two having fun here?" impa asked

me and malon both jumped when we heard her our faces went back to its normal color and me and malon stopped hugging each other, i then looked over at impa giving her the meanest face i could do,

"not working on me link, nice try though" impa said with a smirk on her face

"what do you want impa?" i asked as i stopped making my mad face

"Zelda wants to see you" impa told me as she wiped the smirk off her face

"why?" i asked

"you'll see" impa told me before leaving

i then gave malon a kiss on the check and told her that i would be back, i then left on epona to go to the castle,

(end of chapter 2 sorry its short)


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to the castle Zelda was waiting for me, I stayed on Epona,

"Hello princess Zelda" I said

"Link I want to apologize for my actions at our date I honestly thought you just wanted to hang out as friends"

"I forgive you but I would like to know why you said no"

"...um...you'll find out at the party" Zelda's face got so red

"what party?" I asked

"here"

Zelda walked up to me and handed me an envelope

"don't open it until you are around Malon" Zelda said as she backed up a little

"wait how did you know about me and Malon?" I asked looking at her

"Impa told me"

"oh...ok...well me and Malon will be at the party" I said as I put the envelope in my bag

I waved goodbye to Zelda and she waved back, I then got back to Malon, she had fallen asleep, I went over to her and sat down next to her, I didn't shake her awake I faced her and kissed her soft lips i slid my tongue into the kiss making her moan a little, I pulled away and saw that she was awake,

"Hey beautiful," I said smiling

"Hey...everything okay?"

"yeah everything is fine" I said sitting down right next to Malon

"what did Zelda want to see you for?" Malon asked turning to face me

"she wanted to apologize for her actions at our hangout...and she also invited us to a party that she's hosting"

I got the letter that she gave me and handed it to Malon, she opened it up and read it,

"So I'm going to take a wild guess here...you want me to go with you?" Malon asked closing the letter and looking at me

"If you want to go with me"

"Of course I want to go with you fairy boy," Malon said

"perfect I'll go home and get ready and then I'll come to pick you up," I said standing up

"okay see you back here when you're ready fairy boy," Malon said standing up and walking into her house

I got on Epona and I headed back to my house in oradon village, I looked around for my tux, I then remembered that I gave it to dark so he could wash it, I grabbed my phone and texted dark about my tux and I needed it right now he said that he'll be at my house in a min, I waited for dark to get at my house,

"yo" dark said right behind me

"why do you scare me like that?!" I said jumping and turning around

"Cause your reaction never gets old" dark said giggling a little

I gave him an angry glare, he handed me my tux and left, I took it and hung it up on a hook on my mirror,

(time skip cause I'm lazy)

I arrived back at Malon's house, got off Epona and knocked on the door and out stepped Malon in the most lovely outfit ever,

"... I'm speechless" I said blushing like crazy

malon giggles, and looks at me,

"you look good too"

"thank you m'lady," I said with a silly face

me and Malon giggled, when we finished giggling I got back on Epona,

"...well you ready to go?" I asked looking at Malon

malon nodded,

"Epona do you mind kneeling down so malon can get on?" I asked looking at Epona

she kneeled down allowing malon to get on, once Malon was on Epona stood up straight.

(hey guys mollysweetpea here and i'm going to end it here because i tired of taking forever on this story and I'm so sorry if i'm taking awhile on some others as well see you guys later)


End file.
